Charmed Future Sagas 2
by Awesome kidder
Summary: The new three charmed sisters are in for a run when they are up against a demon who can split into four diff. counterparts. Set in 2056
1. Chapter 1

-All characters except for newly created ones are products of the Charmed t.v. series writers. 

- Thanks for the reviews.

(Setting: Halliwell Manor)

Melinda: Girls hurry we have to get to the book to learn about that demon that attacked.

Jen: Why? We already vanquished him.

Melinda: We don't know that for certain. Now come on.

(The three sisters and Melinda runs quickly to the attic)

Melinda: Whew...

(They all walk over to the book of shadows)(Melinda flips the book to the page where the red demon stands on the page)

Melinda: His name is Hocus. He's one of the four sides of a demon called Strife. Strife is able to split himself into four different parts. He's so powerful that each of his four sides have different elemental abilities. Hocus had the ability to control electricity. And it also says the only way to defeat Strife is tomake himone and vanquish him with a potion.

Megan: That doesn't sound easy.

Melinda: If you think that's hard wait until later. When I became a charmed one I thought every thing was going to be piece of cake, but I learned the hard way.

Victoria: So we definetly know that Hocus isn't destroyed. So what are his other counterparts?

Melinda: There's Bedrick, who can create fire. There's Cyprus, who can control water. And last, but not least there's Mij, who can control the wind. They are all Strife.

Jen: So where do we start?

Melinda: We start with making a potion, and a back up spell. And girls I just want to say how proud I amof you. You've been through so much in the past week, and you all have been troopers. I'm glad to see you three as the new charmed ones. Now c'mon Let's go make that potion.


	2. Memories

(Setting: Halliwell Manor;foyer) 

Melinda: So now that we are finished the potion we just wait.

Jen: Wait? Why don't we just go after the demon?

Melinda: Sweetie you never go after a demon unless it's for a very desperate cause. Demons are pure evil. They could have traps set up for you. Little schemes. you can't trust them.

Megan: Can I ask you a question Aunt Melinda?

Melinda: Yeah?

Megan: I was just wondering what were our grandmother like?

Melinda: Your grandmother was a very strong confident lady. She was always protective over her family especially her sisters and her children. And she was a very powerful witch. She one of the first Charmed ones. Aunt Piper was so humorous like your father was.

Victoria: Why did they mysteriously dissappear? I mean why did our grandmom, Great Aunt Phoebe, Prue, and Paige dissappear?

Melinda: We never could figure that out. We searched all day for them, but they never came back.  
That was the day that your father, your cousin Will, your cousin Samantha, and I became the power of four. We were proud, but we were greatly depressed for our parents. So we stopped looking for them after a while and tryed to forget. Luckily we all grew up with our moms so we had lots of memories of them.

Jen: I just wish we could meet them. I wonder what they would say and what they look like you know?

Melinda: You three resemble them alot. Megan you mostly look like your Aunts Prue and Paige. Jen you look like Aunt Piper. And Victoria you resemble my mom. Your Aunt Phoebe.

Megan: We might look like them, but we're not close to as powerful as they were.

Melinda: You're more powerful. Each generation grows stronger.


	3. Schemes

(Setting: Halliwell Manor) 

(Victoria sits her hand down on the sofa; Suddenly she has a vision)

Melinda: What did you see Vicky?

Vicky: I saw this blue demon attacking Jen.

Melinda: I think I have a plan.

(A few moments later)

(Melinda turns towards Megan; just then a blue demon shimmers in like liquid)

Melinda: This must be Cyprus.

"What do they want from us?", asks Jen in a cry. "Stay behind me girls.", says Melinda.

"Move witch!", Cyprus shouts while knocking Melinda unconcious with a blow to the head.

(Melinda glows an astral red and dissappears as well as the three sisters)

(Setting: Attic)

Melinda: Good job Jen creating those astral clones. Now hurry up and get ready to say the spell.

(Cyprus teleports to the attic in the form of water)

Melinda: Now!

three Sisters: We call on the ancient powers, at this hour. Make these fowl beast be one and alike we call on the demon strife.

(Suddenly three other demon spirits, each a diff. color fuse's into the body of Cyprus and becomes Strife)

Strife: So you figured out how to put me back together. I'll just split apart again.

(Strife glows red, but nothing happens)

Megan: You won't be splitting again for awhile.

(Vicky throws the potion Strife's body starts to turn diff. colors and then explodes into flames)

Melinda: Now that wasn't so hard was it?

Jen: How are we supposed to get used to all of this?

Melinda: You will over time. But now we must celebrate. You three have destroyed your first demon ever. Cheers to the new Charmed Ones!

What will the future hold for the Charmed Ones?


End file.
